626 Look Alike Remake
by Zach626v2
Summary: Hello, This a remake of my first story "626 Look Alike . Someone is hunting down Stitch and trying to get revenge...the worst part...it's on Stitch's Birthday. Lilo and Stitch and all other character belong to Disney, not me. I only own my OC's
1. Where is he?

Chapter 1: Where is he?

In space, 100,000 miles from Earth, there was a police cruiser with a red alien in there. "DAMN IT!" said the red alien. He was checking the scanner to see if he can find the thing he's looking for. "Where IS HE? I've been looking for him five years. I've look on Turo, Glala, and Xeno but I can't find him!" He screamed and smashed the panal and something happened. ~Experiment 626 found~ The red alien sighed "Fucking finally," He look at the panel "He's on…E…arth…" He lend back "WHAT KIND OF HELL IS E-ARTH ANYWAY…oh well" He grabbed a lever. "Active Hyper Drive…NOW!" He pulled the lever and he jump to Earth. He looked at the planet. "Why would he be on a planet with lots of water?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Who cares. Now to see his location" He looked at the radar. There was a island that showed up. " Now I found you." He flew to the island.

On Earth. In a home near a cliff, there was a blue alien sleeping on a bed. The blue alien snored very loudly and a teenage girl went up a elevator. "Hey Stitch, time to wake up" Said the girl. Stitch turned the other direction "Fine, miss your party and the coconut cake" Stich woke up with excitement and went down the elevator. "COCONUT CAKE!" He screamed. He went to the kitchen and saw the coconut cake. He was about to grab it but then a woman grabed it.

"No Stitch, you can't have this until the party starts." Said the woman. Stitch looked at the ground sad. "LILO" Screamed the woman.

The teenage girl came in "Yes Nani" said Lilo.

"I need you and Stitch to go to the store and buy candles and ice cream" Said Nani.

"But I thought we had some already"

"Well, SOMEONE TOOK IT ALL FOR HIS EXPERIMENT"

Someone elsed screamed "HEY, I NEED THIS FROZEN SWEAT TO COOL THE MACHINE!"

Lilo and Stitch looked at each other "Well me and Stitch will go to the store now."

Nani looked at them. "Alright here is $10"

"Thanks" said Lilo. They went outside and got in a buggy. Stitch started the ignition and they drove to the store.

Well that ends chapter of this remake, BYE. Read and Review.


	2. Got a lead

Chapter 2: Got a lead.

Lilo and Stitch went to the grocery store. Stitch parked the buggy in the parking lot and locked it. They were walking inside the store and stopped. "Hey Stitch," said Lilo. Stitch turned his head to Lilo. "You go to the birthday section and get the candles, I'll get the ice cream" Stitch nod his head to Lilo and they split up.

Stitch walked to the birthday section. On his way there, he saw toy ship. "OOOO!" He went up to the toy and grabbed it. He played with it for a little bit and put it back and went to the birthday section. He got the candles and back to the front. When he got there, he saw Lilo holding a coffee cup. "COFFEE!" Lilo turned her head a saw Stitch coming for the coffee. He grabbed the coffee and chugged it all.

"You a such crazy , Stitch." Stitch licked the rest of the coffee off his face. Lilo smiled. "Come on. Let's head to the checkout." Stitch nodded and they paid for they candles and ice cream and left.

In the jungle

The police cruiser was in the ground and the red alien got out. "That was a hard landing." He put his hands behind his back and popped it. "Aw, much better." He went to the cruiser and grabbed his black bladed sword. Then he went through a jungle and found a town. "I wonder if he's here." He walked through the town and saw a bar. "I guess I could go for a drink." He walked inside the and people were looking at him badly. He went up to a stool and sat on it. "Hey, bartender." He called.

The bartender then walked up to him. "How may I help you this fine evening"

The red alien hold up two fingers. "Two vodka bottles, thank you"

"Two vodka bottles coming right up" He span a shot glass on his finger. He grabbed two vodka bottles and slide them to the red alien. The red alien caught them and he drank the first bottle. "So," The bartender started to clean a shot glass. "what's your name."

He looked at the bartender "No of your business."

"Someone is a little grumpy" The bartender started on the next shot glass. "So, what are you doing here."

"Looking for someone"

"Someone of your own kind"

"A little." He stared to drink the second bottle.

"Well you should go and see Stitch"

He looked at him weird "Who's Stitch?"

"Well," He stopped cleaning the shot glass. "If you see other aliens here working. Stitch found them and they all work and are happy doing it"

"I see." He put the bottle down and threw money on the table "Thanks." He walked out the door.

"No problem." Said the bartender.

Well there's chapter two, BYE. Read and Review.


	3. Finally getting some where

Chapter 3: Finally getting somewhere.

At Lilo's house.

Nani was placing the dishes on the table while a fat purple alien and a very light green alien where putting up decorations. "No, Put the sign over there, Jumba." Said the very light green alien.

"Why don't one eye noodle shut up and let me place it" said the fat purple alien

"Stop calling me that. The names Pleakly, remember?"

"Yes," said Jumba "But I it's funny calling you one eye noodle"

Lilo and Stitch walk in through the door "We're back." They both walked in the kitchen. "Hey Nani, we got the ice cream and candles"

Nani grabbed the ice cream and candles "Thank you."

"You're welcome" Lilo and Stitch smiled. Stitch went to the elevator and went up to his room. "Hey Nani." Said Lilo. Nani turned to her. "I need to go back to the town real quick to pick up Stitch's present."

"Alright." said Nani. "But hurry, Stitch's party starts in an hour."

"Alright, I'll be back" Lilo then walked out the the door and went to town.

In town.

The red alien continued to walk around town. "Fuck, I can't find this 'Stitch' person anywhere." He walked by a fashion store.

A teenage girl with a gift opens the door and smacked the red alien. The red alien fell to the ground. The girl gasped and said "Sorry about that."

The red alien sited up and looked at the girl. "HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING." He rubbed his nose.

"I'm sorry." She put her hand out to help the red alien up. He grabbed the hand and she pulled him up.

"Thanks for the…" The red alien stopped when the girl was looking at him weird. "What?"

"You look…familiar" said the girl. The red alien then looked at her weird. "I'm sorry. Hi, I'm Lilo."

"Um…hi"

The girl checked her watch. "Oh-no!"

"What?"

"I'm going to be late for Stitch's party"

"Wait, you know Stitch."

"Yeah, he lives with me at my house. You want to come."

"Sure, besides I got to talk with him about something"

"About what?"

"I need info from him to find the person I'm looking for."

"Oh, then come on let's get going."

He nodded his head and they started to walk to the house.


	4. Some Back Story

Chapter 4: Back Story

The red alien was walking with Lilo. They were walking on the sidewalk going to Stitch's party. Lilo looked at the red alien. "Hey, do you have a name."

The red alien then looked at her. "No, I don't."

"Well do you have an experiment number?"

"626."

"Say what…"

"I'm experiment 626, well use to be."

Lilo stopped the red experiment. "What happened?"

The red experiment sighed. "A guy named Jumba was about to complete me, then I escaped. I was then captured and was sent to jail 2 weeks later. 2 years later, I soon later escaped the prison and back to Jumba's lab when I realized I wasn't complete. But I got there…" He looked away.

"You got there and…" said Lilo

"I got there to the window and saw Jumba working on another experiment. I thought he was making experiment 627. But then I saw him go to my record…and deleted it."

Lilo thought to herself (Why would Jumba delete his file?)

"I soon left and plotted my revenge. I then went to other planets to fully complete myself for 3 years and go after that blue experiment. After a little 'accident', I then went back to Jumba's lab and saw there was no one around. So I went searching for him for 10 years and found out that he was here."

"What are you going to do when you find him."

"Easy," He continued walking. "I'm going to kill him."

Lilo then was shocked. (He's going to kill Stitch.)

The red experiment stopped and looked at here. "Are coming or what? I don't know where you damn live."

"Sorry, I was just thinking." She ran up to the red experiment and caught up with him.

They soon arrived at the house. Lilo stooped the red experiment at the door. "Wait here, I got to tell my uncle we have another guest." He nodded his head and Lilo went inside. Lilo ran and barged into Jumba's and Pleakly's room. "JUMBA."

Jumba turned around. "Oh, hello teenaged girl."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THERE WAS ANOTHER 626!" Lilo screamed.

Jumba covered her mouth. "SH!" He looked around him. "how did you know?"

Lilo grabbed Jumba's arm and moved it. "Because he's outside right now."

Jumba looked out the window and saw 626. "So he came and found his location. We got to get Stitch out of here."

Lilo shakes her head. "We can't, he wants to meet Stitch to find him."

Stitch then walked in the door. "What are Jumba and Lilo looking at window for?"

Lilo then explained the situation to Stitch.

Stitch nodded his head. "Okay, I will go out there and defeat cousin."

Lilo then said "You can't, I heard his story on the way here. He's tough."

Jumba agreed "Sorry Stitch, it's too risky." Stitch pouted. "Teenaged girl, you said he want to meet Stitch, right."

"Yes?" Said Lilo

"Stitch," said Jumba. "Get Houdini and a bucket of pink paint."

Stitch went out of the room and got Houdini and a bucket of pink paint. "Why did Jumba want Houdini and pink paint?"

"Jumba thinks that if we make Stitch invisible and cover him with pink paint, experiment outside won't see that he's blue even if he's cover with other liquids." Jumba explained.

"Right." Said Lilo. "Houdini, make Stitch invisible." Houdini then made Stitch invisible and Lilo threw paint on Stitch. "There, now let's get the party started." They all nodded and walked into the main room. Lilo went to the door and poked her head out. "Ok," Lilo said to 626 "You can come in now."

626 sighed "Finally" He walked in and Lilo shut the door.

FINALLY I FINISHED THIS ONE!


	5. Party's Over

Chapter 5: Party's Over

*2 Hours Later* The party has started and all the guest have arrived.

626 was sitting on the couch waiting for Stitch. 626 sighed waiting for him. Stitch finally went to the couch to meet him, "FINALLY!" said 626. 626 got off the couch and went to Stitch. "So are the one they call Stitch?"

Stitch nodded.

"Good," said 626. "I want to ask you some questions."

Lilo and Jumba were looking at Stitch and 626 while they were talking. "Wow, I can't belive this is actually, Jumba." said Lilo.

"See teenage girl," said Jumba. "I knew this plan would work."

Back to Stitch and 626. "So you haven't seen any blue experiments like yourself?" asked 626. Stitch shooked his head. "Well damn it." 626 sighed "This sucks." 626 looked down.

"Boojiboo!" said a random voice.

626 looked back up and Stitch turned around. They saw a pink experiment run and hugged Stitch. "Happy Birthday Boojiboo!" said the pink experiment.

626 was confused. "And you are?" asked 626.

"Oh!" said the pink experiment. "Aloha. Nice to meet youga," She put out her hand. "Meega name is Angel."

626 shook her hand "626." said 626.

"Boojiboo," said Angel "meega found a cousin."

"Surprise to see you." They all turned around and saw a black and purple experiment that looked like Angel. Stitch pionted to himself. "Not you." She pointed to 626. "Him."

"Why me?" said 626.

"Oh come on 626, don't you remember me." The black experiment said.

626 spectated real closley. 626 was shocked. "624!"

"Hey." 624 used a peace sign.

"How did you get out!" said 626

"Well I got out after the tournement in prison." said 624. "And you still owe me that prize."

"What prize?" asked Angel.

"Long story." said 626. "Anyway, how did you get here?"

"I wanted to go and find a peaceful place," 624 said. "and I found this planet. This place is very nice," She snickered. "and full of suckers."

Hoodini was looking at them until suddenly he got bumped and made Stitch's fur visible.

"Hey Stitch!" Said a purple and orange experiment.

Stitch looked and got soaked with water guns. The paint washed away and his blue fur was showing. The party stopped and saw that Stitch was wet.

"Oh no." said Lilo and Jumba.

626 then was shocked to see Stitch's blue fur. "You..." said 626.

Jumba went over to the purple and orange experiment. "You two ruined it!"

"What?" Said the purple experiment.

"It's not like anyone got mad or anything." said the orange experiment.

"YOU!" 626 screamed. 626 grabbed Stitch and chucked him out the window. Stitch hit the sand and the saw 626 from the hole that he made in the wall. "I finally found you."


End file.
